DWD: Dangerroom? What Danger?
by sammis
Summary: Post xmen3, Rogue has spilt from Bobby and is feeling lonely. What is the point of bring able to touch someone when you have noone to touch? Smut.


_This, forlack of a better way to discribe it, is practise smut! I'm nto too sure if im gonna keep it as a 1 shot or add some more chapters. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks_

* * *

DWD: Danger-room? What Danger?

Smiling Marie made the last change to the Danger Room program she had made. Well it wasn't much of a training program; it was more of a recreation program with lots of smut thrown in. Since Bobby and she had decided that they were better off as friends Marie had been missing the touch two lovers shared. This program was as good as she could get it. Looking at the time Marie sighed as she realized it would be until after dinner when she would be able to test it out. Logan had his class in here in ten minutes and she didn't want to be seen doing something she shouldn't be.

Ejecting the disc she shut down the computer and switched of the mains. Stretching her back Marie stifled a yawn and made her way out of the danger room, the disc tucked away in her back pocket safe from falling into the wrong hands. She didn't want to be caught 'abusing' the Danger Room.

The sounds of the elevator doors opening made Marie hurry up to catch it before it went back up to the upper levels. Turning around the corner she just missed walking straight into Logan.

"Someone's in a rush," Logan grunted as he caught her arms to prevent the collision.

"Just don't wanna be dragged into one of your lessons. Took me ages to fix the bot's from last time," She scolded as she moved out of his grasp. "I'm starting to think that's the only reasons why you cause so much damage."

"Just trying to keep ya busy kid." He smirked as he started to walk away.

"I'm busy enough cleaning up after the students after my art lesson and I haven't been a kid for years." She laughed as she went in to the lift. It had been five years since she took the 'cure' and for the past three years she had been teaching Art and IT to the children and helping the X-men with the technology side of the team. She did feel excluded for the first few months of taking the cure but that was to be expected when attending the school designed for mutant kids. Every one would show off their powers while she would just watch from the side line, she never did regret taking it though. To have lived without the sensation of skin on skin, without killing, was something she hadn't looked forward too. To not be a mutant was the price she had to pay for the life she wanted so badly.

"Art is for wimps!" she heard Logan call as the doors closed on her. She shook her head and laughing quietly to herself. It was her creative side that had gave her the idea in the first place. She would love to here Logan call Art a lame subject when he has seen what she has created. Of course she would never show it him, or anyone for that matter.

With a silly smile on her face Marie couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

After loading in the disc Marie raced down the steps into the Danger Room and waiting for it to load. Marie closed her eyes and smiled to herself, it would be easier to pretend it was real if she didn't watch it materialized around her. The sounds of water flowing and wild birds squawking filled her ears, as she breathed in she could smell dewy grass and exotic fruit. A slight breeze tickled her face and when she opened her eyes all air escaped her. The sight of a jungle sent shivers down her back. It had worked. It was perfect.

Walking along the dirt trail she wasn't too sure where she was being lead too. The sound of water grew louder as she went along. She could hear it hitting against rocks and the surface of more water. It almost made her need the toilet. The sound got closer and Marie reached forward and pushed the large leaves of the bush that blocked her path, aside so she could see what lay behind.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of the lagoon in front of her, the main feature was the tall waterfall. Birds of prey flew lazy in the sky or perched on the nest nestled on cliffs of the waterfall. The water fell freely taking forms only gravity could shape before joining the water at the bottom. It was amazing. Even though she designed it all, Marie still couldn't get over what she was seeing.

The rustle of plants drew her attention to the opening at the bottom of the waterfall, a man emerge from the thick foliage, clad only in a small rag tied around his waist. The man was tanned deeply and had long sun kissed unruly hair. He was tall and slender but too far away to make out his facial features. Marie sighed. It was no good; 'Tarzan' did nothing for her today. Speaking loudly she altered the program, "Code 335621 male, height 190cm, frame bulky, hair colour #7E2217, hair style #224516, voice optical minus 3 and outfit…actually no, I wont change that. ENTER."

The man looked confused as he grew short in length but widen in width. His hair changed to a dark brown until and grew short until was two inch's long and styled to stick out I two points. Marie knew who she was styling the guy to look like; it was the first style she uploaded. Just looking at Logan was enough to make some girls cream their pants. God knows when she self-love's she fantasized about him often enough. It wasn't like she had a crush on him, its was more like a burning desire that engulfed her ever time their skin touched. Was it abit weird that she had created a program to have sex with him? Maybe alittle, but still she didn't fancy him…not much.

She walked out into the clearing and 'Logan' sniffed the air, his body turning to face her. She took off her shoes and walked around to where he stood, taking an item of clothing off every few feet. When she finally reached him she was left in just her black silk underwear. Without breaking eye contact she pressed her body up against him and trailed her fingers down his chest. 'Hey Sugah, you fancy a swim?"

He didn't speak, just grunted in a positive way. He followed after her as she sat on the rocks and dipped her legs into the crystal clear water. He watched as She lowed herself slowly into the cool water. Once she was submerged she removed the rest of her clothes and threw them on to the rocks at his feet. He grunted his approval and ripped off his only item of clothing letting Marie see his jittering excitement before jumping into the mass of water himself.

Marie swam to the middle of the lagoon and waited for 'Logan' to join her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his erection. As soon as he was near she grabbed hold of him and pressed herself against his hard body. Her lips searched for his and soon they got caught up in the moment. Her hands racked now his back and her legs wrapped round his waist so that his cock was nestled against her opening.

His hands grabbed at her arse and breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck. He felt her start to rock her hips against him and he couldn't wait to be inside her. He moved until both of his hands were on her hips and he lifted her up so that the tip of his cock was pushing against her lips. As he lowered her onto him shivers went down his spin as he felt the smooth walls claps around him, squeezing him tightly. He sighed in relief.

Marie couldn't help the moan that escaped as she felt him full her. The water sloshed against her nipples causing them to tingle with delight. She rocked her hips on him and felt him respond. So they where doing they own water dance, each hold and caressing every part of each other. As Marie felt her pleasure build she threw her head back and just enjoyed what 'Logan' was doing to her body.

'Logan' wrapped his arm around her waist to help keep the rhythm and used his other arm to keep Marie close to him. He was reaching his peck and he knew she was too. He increased the rhythm and soon the water was swaying with their movement. He felt her walls quiver against him as she came, it was his undoing and he toppled from his peak and joined her in the ecstasy. Breath heavy he held Marie as she collapsed against him. Using his feet and his one free arm, he lazy swam them back to the rock side where he hoisted her up and got out him self to lay next to her on the smooth rock.

They let the sun dry their naked bodies, neither one of them wanting re-clothe. Basking in the heat 'Logan' and Marie lay on their sides and held each other. Neither speaking. They looked at each other. Marie finally broke the spell by saying, "I was this was real."

'Logan' didn't reply but pulled her down for a sweet kiss, He moved so he was on top of her, using his knee he pushed her legs apart, his newly formed erection caressed her. The breeze lapped at her skin as 'Logan' move so that he at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself into her slick folds before withdrawing again. He did this again until a slow but steady pace was built up.

Maries back arched as she pressed her self against him, her fingers drew lazily against his skin. It wasn't as fast as last time, this time they was taking their time to learn each others body. Taste each others skin. It was as if time didn't exist for them. Self felt her pleasure build up again and 'Logan' reached between them and rubbed his thumb around on her clit. It didn't take her long to cum and soon Marie's nails bit into his skin as she died her little death.

'Logan' paused as come back down and waited for her walls to stop pulsating before he began to move again. Is own peak was near and he wanted her to come with him again. He increased the power and the speed of his thrusts, grunted each time as he felt his tip rub against her walls. She felt like silk around him. The short intakes of breaths told him she was near again. He rubbed his hands every where he could reach, touching all of her, having all of her as she came for him. She called his name as her walls quiver and pulled him into her. He grunted as he let his seed spill into her.

They lay still in an after-climax glow, each slow caressing the other. The sun had begun to set and the jungle came alive with noise of nocturnal animals. Marie felt safe in his arms and wished the moment could last forever. Letting out a low breathless sigh Marie was the first to break the silence again, "I'm not wrong for doing this am I?"

'Logan' lifted his hand and lightly traced the features of her face.

"I feel as if I'm molesting you," Marie continued. "Well I better get dressed and go to bed."

She moved out of his arms and got dressed. When she had finished she looked back and saw that 'Logan' Still hadn't moved and was watching her intently. She spoke, "I don't know if I will come back. I feel wrong for doing this. Thank you though. Bye Logan."

'Logan' looked at the floor as she spoke and just as she was about to end the program he replied. "Bye Marie."

Marie turned to him; it was the first thing he had said through the whole evening. Not wanting to spoil the moment she lent down and kissed him lightly. Pulling back from the kiss she said, 'end program."

She closed her eyes as the room re-materialized to the metal room it really was. Standing straight she collected the disk and left the room. She didn't know if she would return to the program again but she will remember her short time with 'Logan' forever.

With a soft smile on her face Marie went back to her room and thought about what other scenario's she could create.

* * *

_Disclaimer: i dont own any of teh x-men, movies, comics, charactors or any thing else x-men related. those belong to Marvel and etc. Please dont sue me._


End file.
